1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a collapsible watercraft.
2. Description of Related Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,508,194 discloses a PONTOON WATERCRAFT. The pontoon watercraft has a pair of pontoons with twin bladders secured by a three piece yoke frame which maintain the pontoons spaced apart and symmetrical and parallel with each other to accommodate the user, with an integrated load leveling system for personal and operational convenience. The watercraft is adapted to support an adjustable motor and anchor mount behind the user and two piece oars in gunwales at the outermost part of the yoke frame. The design provides for other auxiliary items such as a mesh fish basket, storage containers and the like. Further, the watercraft is assembled with no special tools and when disassembled the entire watercraft can be stored in a suitable bag having a length of approximately four feet and a girth of approximately six to seven feet. In addition, two pontoon watercrafts are coupled in tandem with the fore ends of the pontoons of one watercraft nestled with the aft ends of the pontoons of another watercraft with a lattice work coupling the frame of the two watercrafts, which form a composite watercraft. The watercrafts are adapted to support stand-up apparatus.
The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.